Breaking Johnny Blaze (test story)
by GhostRider'sAngel
Summary: (xover w/ Buffy,Thor,Ghost Rider) This is short, Will be lengthened later on. (adult situations, discretion advised)


Yet another attempt at fanfiction. Deal with it. Test story for now.

Disclaimer: I dont own Ghost Rider,Thor, Avengers, or Buffy:the Vampire Slayer characters. This fic was created solely for entertainment and no monetary gain was made.

* * *

A bright light burned overhead, gouging his unaccostumed eyes all the way to his brain. His body ached horribly , it even hurt to move his eyes. From what he could tell, he lay on his back strapped tightly to a table, arms outstretched in cruciform position. Unable to turn his head, he listened listlessly to the beeping of the machines around him.

It was strange to hear a sound besides his screaming. Someone appeared over him, casting a shadow over his glistening chest. It was a female from what he could make out. Her smile was barely discernable from the shadow cast by her short hair.

She cooed,tracing her one clawed finger down the pumping artery in his neck. Submission made him lower his eyes but he still listen d to her silken voice."

You've been in that thing for ten years," she whispered so only he could hear. Though Johnny had long since lost the ability to understand and utilize language.

The tube that was forced down his throat hissed as it pumped oxygen into his weak lungs. A cool hand came forward to meet his forehead and and gently pushed back his bangs. He hated to be touched. Memories of innumerable beatings came to his mind's eye but there wasn' much he could do to avoid her hand.

Someone else came forward from the edges of his vision. Wearing a large bio-hazard suit, the being was male. The woman looked over the male's shoulder and put a her arm around him.

"He's beautiful,darling." she said.

The man in the white bio-hazard suit smiled and said through the distorting speaker,"I knew you would love it." The smiles faded from his face to be replaced with a stern,no-nonsense look. "Move him!" he said in Czech.

Johhny didnt bother to fight the hands that unstrapped him and carried him to another table where he was roughly flipped onto his stomach. The tube was roughly removed from his mouth and the heart monitor's wires ripped off his chest. Arms and legs spread wide, he was latched onto the table with his head locked in place. He didnt fight,didnt struggle because years ago the fight had been taken from him. There was no reason to resist,now.

Something soft rubbed his bare ass, almost lovingly ,making Johnny's muscles jumped at the contact. "Shush," said a soft voice next to his ear. Johnny closed his eyes and tried to keep from screaming.

A horrible pain exploded in his back white hot and penetrating. Deep into the muscle it went burrowing under his spine until it couldnt be removed without damaging him. They started right on his tailbone , the pain almost rendering him unconscious but each time he was awakened with smelling salts.

"Its going to make you look pretty,baby. You'll like that wont you?"

Hours passed and by now they were half way up his spine. Blood poured off his back until he was laying in a puddle of it on the table. After a particular painful insertion,Johhny couldn't bite his tongue any longer. A scream of fear and pain was elicited from him, a soul-jarring wail that would have made anyone cringe. With his head locked down he was laying with his face turned to the left when a strong black-gloved hand grabbed his soaked bangs tilting his head so that his throat was bared.

He heard the familiar _shik _ of a switchblade leaving its home and for the first time tried to struggle. He screamed again only this time it was cut short into silence as the knife severed his vocal cords. Blood welled in Johnny's mouth, staining his teeth and running over his chapped lips.

The man in the biohazard suit had removed his head covering and tucked it beneath his arm the gave a quick professional flick to the blade,flinging off the blood. The two people stood together looking like a couple seeing their newborn for the first time. The woman clasped her hands in front of her and brought them to her chin while tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

On they forged and the pain in his back continued. Why didnt they kill him? Or better yet why hadn't he killed himself? Death would have solved so many problems, saved so many lives. But deep in his heart, he knew this is the way it was meant to be.

From his angle, only a select few were in his eyesight. The black chemical goggles they wore obscured their eyes giving a monotonous, inhuman feeling. Some had blood on their pale green smocks. Was it his blood?

Tears of pain ran from Johnny's face creating streaks in the old blood and dirt. Finally, although the pain didnt subside, it stopped growing. Exhausted, both emotionally and physically, Johnny's limbs were released and two men in hoodless biohazard suits came forward rolling him onto his back. One they did this, he balked from the pressing of the table onto his back.

One of the two men grabbed his limp right arm pulling on his dislocated shoulder. The two of them pulled him forward and wrapped either arm around their shoulders. "Bring him to my room." said the woman as she kissed her mate on the cheek.

Johnny didnt even try to walk up the stairs. Too weak and lightheaded he merely allowed the two men to drag him, leaving blood stains on the white carpet. The entryway to the woman's room was large ,consisting of two oak doors carved with scenes of wildflowers and hummingbirds.

In they took him and although the room was grand most of the detail slipped Johnny's mind. Yet, the details would soon be burned into his memory like a brand. The one thing he did notice was the beautiful cieling; painted with all sorts of vivid and lifelike birds. Maybe one day, he could join them in their flight once his soul was finally freed,' he thought as someone slipped underneath the silken scarlet sheets with him.


End file.
